


In The Sleeping Forest

by AWingedBunnny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, Rough Sex, Smut, Vincent X Cloud, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWingedBunnny/pseuds/AWingedBunnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's mind has lately been only filled with Cloud. Of course, he would never admit to anyone. Little does Vincent know, Cloud is on his way to see him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sleeping Forest

**Author's Note:**

> ~If you want, you can skip my ramble.~
> 
> This is my first post on this site. I'm new but I have written *ahem* a few smuts before. I normally post on fanfiction.net but since I found this great site, I decided to post them here as well. I hope you had a wonderful New Year and lots of great food. Please let me know if I've made any typing errors or mistakes of any kind. You are more than welcome to leave feedback and critiques. Thank you and enjoy!

Warm, peaceful, quiet. The white trees emitted a soft glow which gently fell upon Vincent’s pale, relaxed face. This effect made him seem paler, if it was possible. His body was relaxed, feet on the soft grass, arms on his bent knees. His long, raven hair fell like a waterfall over his back and the golden claw lay somewhere nearby. As a small breeze ran across his face, he sighed, mind beginning to wander.  
Cloud was the first thing that drifted to his mind. Their friendship grew much tighter after the battle against Sephiroth. Cloud would often visit him. Either in the forest or Vincent’s house, which was more like a large (but surprisingly cozy) coffin. Most of their activities involved either battling each other as training or conversing and chatting. They would even get a drink together from time to time. Although it was hard to admit to anyone, the raven very much enjoyed Cloud’s company and made him feel joy, which was rare. Cid could be irritating at times. Calling him nicknames, swearing and overall being a bit too loud for Vincent. But Cloud was just… Cloud.  
Vincent’s mind started to sink deeper into that subject. The blonde was very well built, his fighting and strength very impressive and he was damn handsome! Cloud’s striking blue eyes almost hypnotized Vincent. You could tell them apart from any other.  
Another cool breeze caressed Vincent’s face and blew through his silky, ink-black hair. This seemed to snap him back to reality and shake his head a little. His thoughts could sometimes overpower him for a moment and the raven knew how to deal with that. But lately his fantasies about Cloud had been increasing and winning against him more and more. There were times, _days_ , when he just couldn’t get the handsome blonde out of his head. That bothered him. Because falling in love with another guy was, yes, unusual but nothing world-destroying, but the thought of admitting, being rejected - now _that_ was terrifying. All these emotions, thoughts and feelings made Vincent cringe slightly; they were almost exploding out of his chest.  
Vincent’s head shot up as a distant sound of a motorcycle engine rumbled from one direction. He focused his striking-red eyes and soon, a familiar shape was closing in. A large, black bike with the famous blonde in the seat. The raven’s heart jumped a little when he recognized Cloud but Vincent tried to suppress the urge to do something out of his normal character like he wanted to.  
The massive bike glided to a stop as Cloud removed his sunglasses and tucked them away in a small compartment of Fenrir.  
“Hi, Vincent,” said the blonde while getting off and installing Fenrir.  
“Hello,” replied Vincent, standing up and reaching out his hand to greet his friend. Cloud shook it, slightly smiling at the raven then pulled him down on the ground to sit. “How have you been doing?” asked the gunner politely as he comfortably adjusted himself on the ground again. Vincent was always polite and always watched his language, tone and expression, as well as the person he was talking to. He rarely could casually just blabber on about different things like most of the people did. But these several months, Cloud was an exception and it seems that the swordsman also softened up.  
“I’ve been doing good. The delivery business is going pretty well, although it’s sometimes a pain in the ass to drive really long distances,” Cloud made himself comfortable as well, leaning against the same huge tree Vincent was leaning on and stretching his legs before returning to his speech.  
Gazing at the swordsman, Vincent soon found his mind drifting off like smoke out of a chimney. His eyes studied every part of Cloud as if trying to engrave his entire existence into his mind. The raven noticed that Cloud was wearing something more casual for once (not comparing to Vincent). His outfit consisted of a simple navy blue T-shirt and a pair of dark pants with his usual boots. It was surprising for Vincent to see the blonde without armour, but then again, it was very warm outside. He too had a T-shirt under the huge, red cape he always wore.  
Vincent stared at the well-built muscles and the smooth, tan skin on Cloud’s arms. Since the blonde’s top was a bit tight on his chest, his abs showed slightly, making Vincent’s urge to touch him grow even more. Oh, how he would love to feel Cloud’s skin, to slide his hands over his smooth chest, to caress his flawless thighs, even leave hickeys. The thought of Cloud, spread out in front of the raven, with his chest bare and pants undone, panting and begging to be touched. _Moaning_ and _whimpering_ with a dark blush on his face as Vincent suckled on his hardened nipples.  
As more lewd thoughts built up in Vincent’s head, his arm was unconsciously moving towards Cloud’s thigh.  
“Vincent?” Cloud called out as he felt Vincent’s hand touch him. Jolting back to reality and realizing what he’s just done, the gunner forced his hand to sharply retreat, panicking a bit.  
“I-I-I’m sorry!” Vincent stuttered, almost breathless. He felt his face heating up and quickly turned his head away. What has he done?! He let his fantasies get the best of him, that’s what!  
“Vin, is something wrong?” instead of looking surprised, Cloud looked a bit worried.  
 _“Was there something bothering him?”_ the blonde wondered as he slightly knitted his eyebrows.  
“N-No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine,” Vincent quickly replied, shaking his head but still avoiding any eye contact.  
“Are you sure? We can always talk about it.” Said Cloud with a reassuring smile.  
“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you.” The blush glowed brighter on Vincent’s pale cheeks and there was a lump in his throat. After all those perverted fantasies, his pants felt a bit tight at the moment (obviously) but the raven willed himself to forget about that. Although, how possibly could he?  
“I worry about you, you know,” Cloud chuckled, looking at Vincent with his stunning, blue eyes, “I care a whole lot about you. You probably are my closest friend right now and to be honest, I don’t really want it to change. I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” The blonde was starting to blush a little. Vincent still refused to look at him. He couldn’t after what Cloud just said. Both of the men’s hearts were beating faster than before.  
“Vincent…” the gunman’s whole body jolted as soon as Cloud’s hand gently grabbed his. As he turned his head to see what the swordsman was doing, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Cloud’s face press close and a second later felt the blonde’s lips brush against his.  
The kiss was feather light and lingered only for a few short moments. But it made Vincent’s heart skip a beat and jump to his throat while his stomach did a parkour. Cloud’s lips were amazingly soft and slightly wet. He smelled oddly but wonderfully sweet, like strawberries and flowers. As Cloud withdrew, both men were heavily blushing.  
“I’m really sorry. I’ve had strong feelings for you but I just… couldn’t gather the courage to tell you,” the blonde admitted as he did his best to curl into the smallest ball he could and hide behind his bangs. Shame, embarrassment, _humiliation_ hit him like a giant wave when he saw Vincent’s completely stunned and disbelieving face.  
 _“This was such a bad idea!”_ the blonde shouted in his head. The raven was paralyzed. He could not believe what happened. He just sat there, staring at Cloud.  
“You… love… me?” Vincent asked in a small voice, making no movements whatsoever.  
“Y-Yeah… I really… do,” replied Cloud, carefully observing the gunman from behind his locks of hair.  
The blonde sharply gasped as Vincent launched at him and violently crashed his lips against Cloud’s. All this time Cloud felt the same as Vincent did? He couldn’t believe it. It seemed like Vincent’s heart was going to beat out of his chest. Of course, it was the same for Cloud.  
After processing what just happened and was happening right now, Cloud’s body started to relax as he gladly kissed back. Cloud didn’t need to hear anything from Vincent anymore because he understood _everything_ through just one kiss.  
The raven snaked his arms around Cloud and slipped both of his hands under the blonde’s T-shirt, exploring his back. Cloud let out a sigh of content and slipped his tongue in Vincent’s warm, wet mouth. As he accepted the invading tongue, the older man slid his hands to the front and pushed Cloud’s T-shirt up to expose his great, tanned skin and perfect abs.  
Vincent broke the kiss and sighed as he admired the sexy blonde who took off his top and helped Vincent with his cape and black T-shirt. As soon their clothes hit the ground, the raven grabbed Cloud by his waist and started to suck on his neck.  
“You’re really… ah… impatient…mm…” chuckled Cloud, occasionally moaning when Vincent sucked or nibbled at a sweet spot.  
After making sure the blonde’s neck was nice and red, Vincent licked his way up to Cloud’s ear and gently tugged on the silver earring with his teeth. The gunman’s warm and moist breath fell on Cloud’s ear, making him blush and shiver with delight. Vincent then began thoroughly licking Cloud’s earlobe while still holding him by the waist.  
“Aahh… V-Vincent, I’m really sensitive… hah… there!” Cloud’s hips trembled a little as the gunner’s hot tongue ran across the edge of his ear.  
“Hmm? Really?” asked Vincent huskily, an amused grin appearing on his face. After another few licks, Vincent began nibbling and biting which made Cloud tremble and moan.  
“No! Vin! St-top teasing so much!” Cloud panted with a furious voice, trying to hold in most of his moans. Both of their dicks were hard by now and desperately wanted attention.  
“But it’s your fault for making me want to do this,” smirked Vincent after letting go. He took off his shoes, socks and his pants which were keeping his erection trapped.  
“Commando?” Cloud raised an eyebrow at his lover as Vincent shrugged, then his eyes focused on the thick cock which was standing right in front of him.  
After quickly sitting down on his knees, Vincent’s mouth attacked one of the blonde’s nipples and began harshly sucking on it. By the time Vincent moved to the other bud, moans and pants were tumbling out of Cloud’s mouth. Vincent still couldn’t believe all of what was happening was real.  
“Vincent…oohh… I can’t t-take it anymore! Haa-aahh… please…” since the swordsman still had his lower body clothed, his cock was screaming for some kind of friction. Cloud began lightly bucking his hips to show the raven what he wanted.  
Feeling pity for his lover, Vincent smiled and helped to remove the clothes which were in the way, leaving both of them naked. Cloud’s dick was throbbing and already several beads of pre-cum rolled down his shaft. The blonde eagerly pumped his cock a few times, moaning all the while, then returned his eyes to the prize.  
Vincent made a questioning look as he saw Cloud crawl closer to him on all fours. He grabbed the raven by his thighs and pulled his hips closer. Vincent softly gasped as he realized exactly what his blonde lover was going to do. But before he could even say anything, Cloud smirked and with out any hesitation, wrapped his pretty lips around Vincent’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and smiled as he heard a long groan of satisfaction above him.  
Cloud looked up at Vincent with beautiful, shiny, lust-filled eyes and took the raven’s cock deeper into his mouth while licking and moaning around it. The vibrations around Vincent’s dick sent pleasure through his whole body as he brought his hands down and softly stroked the golden locks. Sure, Cloud has never done this before, so the blowjob was kinda sloppy but that didn’t mean it felt bad. On the contrary, Vincent’s heart was going berserk.  
Cloud suddenly began bobbing his head while sucking hard on Vincent’s dick, making the gunner groan. Some spit dribbled down Cloud’s chin but he chose to ignore it. Hot pants fell onto the blonde’s head. Trying to take in even more of Vincent’s erection, Cloud slightly gaged and pulled his head away, looking up at the raven with glossy, half-lidded eyes and an open mouth.  
“Are you alright?” asked Vincent, a tint of worry in his voice. He didn’t want to cause any discomfort, let alone hurt his precious blonde. Cloud dove down and licked a thick vein which ran under Vincent’s cock while humming in approval. Even though it felt heavenly, Vincent didn’t want their “special time” do end anytime soon.  
“Cloud…”  
“Hhhmm?”  
In an attempt to get the smaller man off of him, Vincent patted his head and stretched out three fingers in front of Cloud, smiling warmly. Getting the hint, Cloud nodded and started eagerly sucking on the digits, thoroughly coating them in generous amounts of saliva.  
“On your knees,” softly commanded Vincent as he gestured to a nearby tree. Cloud obeyed, getting on his knees and putting his hands on the huge tree trunk to support his body. He then playfully wiggled his ass and stuck it up in the air, looking over his shoulder at the blushing Vincent behind him. Gods, he’s so sexy!  
Vincent tried to keep down his urge to grab Cloud by his soft, golden hair and violently fuck him into the tree as Cloud begged for more. Sitting on his knees behind the blonde, Vincent caressed the glorious ass before him with one hand while his other spit-coated one rubbed his pink, twitching hole. A moan escaped the smaller man as Vincent slowly pushed his finger in, using just a bit of force. Vincent suddenly frowned. The blonde felt loose. Maybe it was just his imagination? Cloud looked over his shoulder in slight worry as Vincent’s finger halted to a stop.  
“W-what’s wrong?”  
“You seem… loose. Have you… done, um, this before?” Vincent swallowed nervously. The blonde went bright red.  
“W-Well, not… exactly but…I…uh,” Cloud could hardly function with all this embarrassment, “I jacked off while… thinking of y-you but…,” he hid his face completely, “…only touching my dick w-wasn’t enough, s-so…”  
Vincent smiled softly and kissed Cloud’s back. The swordsman’s face now resembled a ripe tomato as he glanced back Vincent.  
“I’m so glad that you think of _me_ while doing that.” Whispered the raven softly against Cloud’s back which made him shiver. He pushed his ass against the finger, wanting more. Vincent gladly obliged and easily pushed in another, hearing a low whine of pleasure from his lover. The two digits moved and curled inside, then began to stretch and scissor Cloud. He tried not to moan too much or too loud as he found this embarrassing but Vincent had a totally different opinion.  
Cloud’s eyes fluttered open as he suddenly felt empty. He turned his head to see what was going on but before he could register what was happening, something hot and wet started rubbing at his entrance. A sharp gasp shot through the air. Cloud couldn’t believe what was happening.  
He moaned as Vincent continued to lap at the hole. Then his tongue found it’s way inside and began to rub at the soft walls. The blonde went almost crazy.  
“Ahaaahh~! No…! D-Don-naahhh… hah… s-stop..ah...teasing~!” he managed, his whole body shivering with pleasure. Vincent would have loved to tease his blonde longer but both of their erections were rock-hard and weeping. He could always play with Cloud some other time.  
Removing his tongue, the gunman kissed Cloud’s tailbone and found a good position to settle in. Vincent licked his lips before guiding his cock to the twitching hole. He took a deep breath and started pushing in slowly. Cloud gasped as the tip slid in, silently thanking his perverted thoughts for the need to jack off yesterday afternoon. As Vincent carefully pushed in little by little, Cloud moaned. The blonde clutched the tree and panted while Vincent’s cock filled him up until finally stopping and letting the smaller man adjust.  
“Ah~! Cloud, _you’re such a good boy!_ ” Vincent cooed while caressing his perfect ass and thighs, “I’m completely inside. It’s so tight and hot! Your insides are coiling around me. It feels _so_ good~!”  
What?! Did Vincent just dirty talk? Cloud never even knew he was capable of such a thing but he did not complain. It was actually extremely hot and turned him on even more.  
“Vin… please move,” breathed Cloud when most of the discomfort ceased. Vincent happily obliged and slowly began thrusting. Nearly seconds later both men were softly panting as they found their rhythm.  
“Hard-der… ah… please…” Cloud begged, wanting more as lust began consuming him.  
“Does it feel good?” Vincent quietly chuckled while speeding up his thrusts and making Cloud moan.  
“Y-Yes! It… hmmm… it feels… oh, good!” responded the blonde.  
Suddenly, a wail ripped through Cloud’s throat as Vincent grabbed his hips and thrust even harder, hitting his lover’s prostate dead on.  
“VINCENT! AAHHH… MORE~! RIGHT THERE~!” shrieked Cloud at the sudden, intense pleasure which ripped through his body and made his toes curl. It was _so much_ better than only his fingers.  
Vincent groaned as Cloud’s walls tightened around his pulsing cock. It felt so amazing! And who knew Cloud was so vocal!  
Taken over by lust, the raven’s thrusts became faster and harder, ramming into Cloud and striking his prostate over and over again. Without hesitation, the blonde pushed and grinded his ass against Vincent. Cloud didn’t care how loud he was or how he sounded, it just felt too good. He moaned, panted and shrieked from the extreme pleasure, digging his nails into the tree trunk until they were almost bleeding.  
Cloud gasped as Vincent unexpectedly pulled out, flipped his lover onto his back and thrust in again. It took the gunner a few thrusts to find his rhythm again. When he did, he pounded mercilessly into the tight heat, panting and moaning.  
As Vincent’s hazy, blurry eyes finally focused, the erotic sight before him almost made him cum. His precious blonde lover was a complete wreck. Cloud was covered in beads of sweat, with messy hair and eyes dripping with lust. A bright blush covered his beautiful face and his mouth hung open while spit covered his chin.  
“Haaaahhh, you’re drooling from being fucked! So cute~!” Vincent panted as his mouth formed into a smile. He gripped Cloud’s neglected, weeping dick and began to pump it.  
“AAHHH! V-Vin-ah!-cent… mmhnnn… If you k-keep d-doing tha-ahh-at… I’m n-not gonna last!” Cloud managed in between pants and moans. His eyes were getting teary and precum leaked from his cock.  
“I’m, ugh, at my limit… as well… ah…” the raven grunted, not letting go of Cloud’s shaft, “I love you so m-much, Cloud!”  
“I love you… hah… too! Vincent!” tears were spilling down Cloud’s cheeks. He couldn’t stop them. It just felt too good.  
“I’m… ah… going to… cum!” panted Vincent as he sped up his thrusts and hand.  
“ _Vincee-AAAAAHHHH~!_ ” Cloud screamed, arching his back straight off the ground as his vision went white and a tsunami of pleasure swept through him. He shivered and trembled uncontrollably as white ribbons of cum splattered on his stomach and on Vincent’s hand in large, thick spurts.  
As Cloud’s walls tightened and twitched around the raven throbbing cock, it became too much for him. With a deep and final thrust, Vincent let out a long moan of his lover’s name as he came inside Cloud, filling him up with his hot, sticky seed. After pulling out, Vincent collapsed on the cool grass, lying right beside his precious blonde.  
Every inch of both of the men’s bodies was overflowing with bliss and satisfaction. Breathing hard and heavily, they smiled at each other. Vincent tenderly wiped the drool off Cloud’s chin with his clean hand. After that, he brought up his cum-covered one to his mouth and licked it clean. Cloud blushed at the sight of that.  
After finally catching his breath, Vincent stood up and pulled out a handkerchief from his pants which were lying on the ground. He grabbed his cape as well before returning to Cloud. Vincent lazily cleaned them up with the handkerchief and once again, plopped down beside his lover.  
“I love you… Vince…” whispered Cloud in a sleepy voice, slowly blinking at the raven.  
“I love you too, Cloud.” Vincent’s smile was warm and filled with happiness which made Cloud even happier than he already was. The tired blonde snuggled up to his lover and nuzzled his chest, letting out a content sigh before closing his eyes.  
Vincent’s smile grew brighter while he pulled his cape over both of them. He didn’t have a worry in the world right now. After all these years and that entire struggle, he was finally happy. He finally had someone. He was loved.  
The gunman’s gaze was warm, filled with joy and love as he looked at his sleeping angel and heard his cute, soft snores. Vincent leaned in and kissed Cloud on the forehead.  
“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> UUUGGGHHHHHH *collapses* This took forever...


End file.
